Happy Ending: A Book of Poems
by Hippysam
Summary: These are just a couple poems I have created when I was ether bored or having a strong emotion like happyness or sadness. Hope you enjoy.
1. My Poor Garden

My Poor Garden

By: Hippysam

A tsunami of emotions crashed upon the shore

Causing pain and family wars

The people I used to admire and love

Are now the ones I am sick of

My tulips are wilting in misery

Why did this happen to me?

The castle that once embraced me with protection and warmth

Is crumbling down into a pile corpse

The music that once drifted through the air

Is transformed into the screams that now scare

My roses are weeping in misery

Why did this happen to me?

The innocence I had once had

Has been murdered and kidnapped by all things bad

Reality has fallen on top of me

And with it has crushed all of my dreams

My garden is dying in misery

Why did this happen to me?


	2. Happy Ending

Happy Ending

By: Hippysam

You hear about them in stories

The ones with a princess and a prince

But down here on earth

Have we seen one since?

There are people who are hungry

With no where to go

They're tired and lost

And have nothing to show

There are people who lose their homes

From mother earth's great storm

And all they wanted

Was a place that was warm

There are people who are hurting

Inside and out

They don't think they'll make it

And they start to have doubt

I promise that when I get older

I will give a hand that is lending

I will make sure that those people

Will live a happy ending


	3. Prisoner

Prisoner

By: Hippysam

Stowed away

So I can't see the day

Locks click tight

Keys no where in sight

As I grip my torturous bars

I silently wish to see the stars

But only darkness creeps

Because of this I begin to weep

No matter how much I yell

"I want to get out of this hell!"

No one will be my knight

No will try and fight

I am their prisoner

And I am trapped here forever


	4. Inspiration Wanted

**This is literally a poem about me not having an idea for a poem. I've been trying to think of a new, creative poem for a while when finally the idea of writer's block came into mind. I just wanted to share that with you, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Inspiration Wanted<p>

By: Hippysam

My keyboard is lying before me

Yet no words spring

I watch time leap free

Why can't I imagine anything

I crave to create

I want to form rhymes

But nothing pops into mind

This should be a crime

I'm about to boil

As the blank pages laugh

My brain is churning

For my poor behalf

Why is it difficult

To write something smart

To build something special

Or something from the heart

As I dig through my ideas

The day turns into night

Still I have nothing to say

Nothing to write


	5. Eve

Eve

By: Hippysam

You wanted to shield my eyes

Cover me in a blanket of lies

You tried to convince me

That everything was sunshine

You didn't want my paradise to rain

You didn't want my heart to live in pain

So you painted on a false smile

And used it on me for awhile

I might have never known

What was truly going down

If I didn't bite that apple

And still listened to you babble

The fruit revealed to me what's true

And told me how much of a snake are you

I'm no longer your unconcealed friend

You're no longer someone I can depend

Yet I am still Eve

I have to act like I believe

In that phony grin of yours

But I'll know that honesty will be never more


	6. Where I'm From

_This is a poem I had to write for school. I thought that I needed to add some more happier poems to this series, so I decided to post this online. Hope you like it, and enjoy. _

Where I'm From

By: Hippysam

In Style of George Ella Lyon

I am from the dirt

Before it grew into grass.

I am from the stretch of backyard.

(Before the neighbors' houses were born

Filled with mountains of rocks and machines)

I am from the sidewalk

That whispers my name

And also my brother's.

I am from the world I created

With my different bloodline sisters.

I am from the winter forest

That holds my imagination sapling.

I am from the paper

That creatively displaces my mind.

I am from the doll,

Who's heart is filled with love.

I am from Fenton and Keystone,

Home movies and cheerful giggles.

From my great grandmother,

Who's sleeping in dirt,

Holding a bouquet of colors.

The present has turned into the past,

The dirt transformed into grass,

And the scraped knees have healed.

Though time still travels forward,

I still find myself smiling

From those adventures long ago.

Also, I know that there will be more coming.


End file.
